dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Timm
Bruce Walter Timm (born February 5, 1961) is an animator and television producer. He is also a writer and artist working in comics. He is well known for his contributions building the modern DCAU. Animation Timm's early career in animation was varied; he started at Filmation, working on the layout of Blackstar, Flash Gordon and The Lone Ranger. He also worked for numerous other employers, including Don Bluth Productions, and attempted to find work at Marvel Comics and DC Comics, but without luck. In 1989, Timm joined Warner Brothers. At Warner, Timm worked on Tiny Toon Adventures. However, he is best known for his subsequent work on the animated series based on various DC Comics superheroes. Timm was the co-creator and producer of , which premiered in September 1992, and went on to co-create and produce , , and . He also served as producer on the feature-length Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker before taking the helm as creator and producer of the animated version of , this series continued in the form of . Timm was also the executive producer of the Teen Titans animated series. While Timm does not usually work as an actor, he has provided the voices for some characters in the animated series he has been involved in. His cameos include playing the Mad Bomber and J-Man. Comics While Timm is primarily known for his work in animation, he has also worked in comics, a lifelong passion for him. He was involved with Batman Adventures and has also worked on Avengers and Vampirella. He is also a popular cover and pin-up artist. In 1994, Timm and Paul Dini won the Eisner Award for Best Single Story for Batman Adventures: Mad Love. He won the same prize the next year as well, for Batman Adventures Holiday Special, with Dini, Ronnie del Carmen and others. He also co- created Harley Quinn (with writer Paul Dini), working from Dini's original design. DCAU filmography File:Ted Dymer.png| Mad Bomber File:Red.png| Red File:J-Man.png| J-Man File:Top Hat Joker.png| Top Hat Joker File:Grundy.png| Solomon Grundy File:Stew.png| Stew * "Beware the Gray Ghost" – Ted Dymer/The Mad Bomber * " " - Red * "The Main Man" - Robot (uncredited) * "Rebirth, PartI" – J-Man * "The Winning Edge" – J-Man * "Joyride" – J-Man * "Curse of the Kobra, Part I" – J-Man * "Countdown" – Top Hat Joker Feature film * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker - Guard * "The Terror Beyond" - Soldier * "Wake the Dead" - Solomon Grundy, Stew (uncredited) References * Nolen-Weathington, Eric & Timm, Bruce (2004). Modern Masters Volume 3: Bruce Timm. TwoMorrows Publishing. ISBN 1-893905-30-6. See also * List of DCAU voice actors in DC Universe Animated Original Movies External links * * Bruce Timm at the Internet Movie Database * The Bruce Timm Gallery at PopCultureShock * Timm's work * The Bruce Timm Artwork Archive * BruceTimm.com (Web.Archive.org) * A fairly lengthy interview with Bruce Timm from Comicology #1 * An interview with Bruce Timm primarily discussing the (then yet-to-be-aired) second season of Justice League Category:A to Z Category:Batman Beyond voice actors Timm, Bruce Category:Justice League Unlimited voice actors Category:Justice League voice actors Category:Movies voice actors Category:Production staff